Hermione and Draco, never meant to be
by Fenix-04
Summary: no plot line really, just basically about Hermione Draco becoming teachers and finding love, no idea why title is there, i had a plot then it got stuffed.
1. Hermione returns to Hogwarts Draco?

Ok, this is my first Hermione + Draco fic, now, don't criticise this Plz, my self esteem already low, DON'T TOUCH ME!!! Oh, was that me, sorry. ; )  
  
###########################################################  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, 'Why me? Why is it always me? Why? Why? Why? WHY?' Hermione her mirror broke into a million shards, they fell around her, resembling everything she felt, shattered.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Hermione was sitting at the three broomsticks, she was feeling great, she had just left school, she had inquired for the position for Transfiguration as Prof. Mcgon had announced her retirement along with Snape at the end of the year, they were both the longest serving Prof. There, well, maybe not as long as Dumbledore.and so looked great, she had the right curves and had the right figure, she was ecstatic, men catcalled to her, she couldn't help but blush, her best friends Ron and Harry, who were sitting with her, smiled at each other whenever she blushed.  
  
"I'm going for a breather k guys?" They nodded.  
  
Hermione walked out, she was feeling great, she couldn't help but smile, she was walking down a deserted street when suddenly, two pairs of hands roughly grabbed, not caring where they grabbed.  
  
"What the-?" But Hermione was struck with a bit of wood; she fell unconscious.  
  
Hermione felt someone shaking her as if trying to wake her up, she felt sore, she felt her clothes, well, where her clothes were, she realised that her clothes were off, she felt sore and felt something wet trickling down her legs.  
  
"Hermione?" Hermione's eyes sprung open, it sounded like a guys voice, Draco?  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said, trying to cover herself, Draco flicked his wand and she had clothes on her, she think she thanked him she thought, she didn't know, she fell unconscious.  
  
****End of Flashback****  
  
Hermione felt hot tears forming in her eyes, she was so vulnerable, she felt sick with herself, she allowed it to happen, she let her guard down, after all those years, she left her guard down one day, and look where it left her, she vomited all over the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up, she felt something hovering above her, she jumped out of bed and was about to utter the first curse that came to her mind, when she realised that a owl was flying over head, and gave her the strangest look. She grabbed the owl's letter and ripped it open.  
  
'Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform that your enquiry to replace Prof. Mcgon for Transfiguration has not gone amiss and that you have gotten the position you applied for, a training test will be held at Hogwarts on the 5 August, where the new potions master will also accompany us to train you to perform well and know what to do in class and what subjects you will have to teach them to learn.  
  
Sincerely yours, Dumbledore, Head of BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BULL SHIT, CRAP!! (A/N: Oh, I don't know his info, incase you haven't realised.)'  
  
Hermione felt a bit lighter, at least she would go back to Hogwarts; she felt so safe in their walls, she crumpled up the note, she would be leaving this horrid memory of a house in 3 days.  
  
Hermione cleaned everything up, she let Harry use her house while she gone. "Thanks Hermione, it's a lot closer to my work then mine." Hermione nodded, she hadn't smiled ever since that day happened. Harry understood, he hugged her; she broke down and cried.  
  
"I feel so worthless, I feel like dirt!" Harry's head snapped up so quick Hermione could've sworn that it clicked.  
  
"Don't ever, EVER say that! You are worth more then everything in the world, don't ever say you're worth less." Hermione nodded and hugged him tighter, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Hermione was dropped off by Harry at Kings Cross, she gave him a peck on the cheek and left, Harry watched her disappear, and drove away.  
  
Hermione was on the Hogwarts express along with some of the other teachers, there was the new DADA teacher, Mrs. Fittlebird (A/N: Hey, it's a good name!), and some others like Flitwick and Sprout, she entered the train and got a compartment at the front and sat down and read a book.  
  
The whole way there, Hermione saw, spoke or even noticed anyone, the trolley lady came up and knocked on the door, Hermione looked up, she sighed, she was feeling a bit peckish..  
  
Hermione returned from the trolley with 5 cauldron cakes, a bottle of butterbeer, a packet of chocolate frogs and a packet of every flavoured beans, a bit peckish, right..  
  
The train stopped, it was dark and Hermione felt like shit, she still had a bottle of water and started to drink it, she felt a bit better when she thought that she'll see Hagrid now, she always liked him, (A/N: NOT IN THAT WAY!!!!)  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall, she loved it, but, her mouth seemed to have stopped working and couldn't smile.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore was at the staff table, waiting for Hermione, she nodded to him, and he returned the nod.  
  
"Ms. Granger, how nice of you to join us, I was hoping that you would come."  
  
"Thank you Prof. Dumbledore." Hermione said, trying to sound cheerful, but couldn't muster the strength, Prof. Dumbledore understand.  
  
"Well, after dinner Prof. Sprout shall guide you to your chambers, I am sure you will find it to your liking." Hermione tried to force herself to smile, but only managed a sigh.  
  
Hermione sat down, she felt safe at Hogwarts; nobody would dare hurt her when Dumbledore was here..  
  
"Ahem, now, as you all know, our new Transfiguration teacher Ms. Granger (He indicated Hermione), our new DADA teacher Mrs. Fittlebird (He indicated and she stood up nervously and bowed, Hermione saw Prof. Sprout raise her eyes.), and, our new potions master, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione's headshot up, she locked eyes with Draco, he had silver hair, icy blue eyes, a built body and a nice body, and she quickly turned away. Draco looked at her curiously.  
  
"Well, now that we have introduced our newest members, Prof. Sprout, may you please led Ms. Granger to her headquarters? Prof. Mcgon, could you please escort Prof. Fittlebird to her headquarters? (Hermione's head snapped up again, causing it to click, 'Prof. Mcgon?') And Prof. Flitwick, may you lead Prof. Malfoy to his headquarters?" The three Prof. Nodded and led the new Prof. To their headquarters.  
  
Hermione was led to her room, she stepped in; she gasped.  
  
The room was full of books from top to bottom, it had a balcony, it had a bathroom with contained of very elegant bath ware and she packed her make- up in the medicine cabinet.  
  
She was feeling restless, why wouldn't she expect Draco to take Snape's job? Why would he though? He had all the money to last him 5 generations, why be a teacher? She was almost asleep when she heard a knock on the door. Hermione got up, she felt weird; she didn't feel, well, alive! She reached out to the handle and swung it open, she stared into those magnificent blue eyes, se waited for him to wake, none came, she started to shut to door, he grabbed her hand, she felt a sudden rush of calmness over her body, he spoke.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure Draco, come in."  
  
###########################################################  
  
So what you think? Plz review!!! Thnx a heap, Fenix. 


	2. Smile, funny teacher acts funny, Giggle

Oh my god, thnx everyone for reviewing, ok, look, I don't care if you don't like the abbrev. K, all right? Now, I don't care how you think Hermione really is too, anyway, ill try to correct my mistakes more often k? Oh, Wolfy, don't fucken ever send that as a review again, k? cool, now, everyone else, LUV YOU ALL HEAPS! Oh, Sakura, I don't really want you to put my other story in Spanish, soz, but I like to understand my story. ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
###########################################################  
  
"What do you wanna talk about?" But Hermione already knew.  
  
"It's about."  
  
"How Hermione can't protect herself." Hermione butted in and added bitterly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Draco stood there for a moment, looking at the 'new' Hermione, she had her arms folded, her wand in one hand, a stern face on her which hadn't smiled for days, steel cold-as-ice eyes and a stance that said, 'Touch me and you'll wish you were never born.' Draco shook his head. "How did you ever become so cold?" Draco asked to no one in particular; he left, Hermione scowled on the outside but in the inside she was crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good sleep?" Prof. Sprout asked Hermione as she came to the table thingy and sat down to have breakfast.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, you'll get used to it, it took me a while." Hermione nodded, she had no idea what Prof. Sprout was raving on about, something about pixies? ".And one day I." Hermione looked at her food, she didn't Feel very hungry, in fact, she didn't know if she would ever touch food again, for Prof. Sprout had said something about dead cows, or was it dark clouds? She didn't know, or care. ".So, don't worry, it'll will be fine soon." Hermione nodded, rose and went to get ready for her training period with someone. As she was walking, she heard someone call her name.  
  
Hermione whipped around, her hand gripped tightly onto the wand, 'Never again.' She muttered as she saw Draco and lowered her wand.  
  
"Hey, Uh? (He looked at the wand but shrugged it off.) Ummm.. Oh yeah! An owl came for you and left you this." He held out a piece of parchment looking triumphant, Hermione smiled. Hermione ripped it open and read it twice through, she smiled again.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Har- nothing!" She said quickly, and with a quick raise of her nose, she left him standing there. Hermione obviously didn't realise that she smiled, he shook his head and went to his lesson, he bumped into Prof. Fittlebird on the way, he said sorry but she was staring at the ceiling and didn't even notice the small shake he gave her, He shrugged and left.  
  
Harry was going to be at Hogsmade that Saturday with Ron!! She couldn't believe it, the whole trio back together, she was ecstatic; as she entered the room and saw someone she knew she would meet sometime or another.  
  
"Prof. Mcgon!" she said flushed as she entered the room, Prof. Mcgon smiled at her.  
  
"Ms. Granger! How nice it is to see you again, oh, it's lovely to see you smiling again." Hermione froze; she ran her fingers over her cheeks just to make sure. Yes! She WAS smiling! She sighed.  
  
"I couldn't of wished for a better replacement." Prof. Mcgon said, just as she said it, Prof. Fittlebird come strolling in the room, completely unaware of anyone else or the fact that Hermione and Prof. Mcgon raised their eyebrows and Prof. Sprout that came to collect her and was trying to drag her out by the arm. 'I feel sorry for those poor children.' Prof. Mcgon sighed as she went back to teaching Hermione basics for controlling classes. (A/N: Ok, Prof. Fittlebird for now is just a bit of amusement, I don't know what's happening to her but she might become a bit more important, I don't know, but, for now, just point and laugh.. AT HER! NOT ME!!)  
  
"So, err, right." Prof. Mcgon said as they continued, Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Prof. Mcgon face.  
  
"Oh, Prof. You should.."  
  
"I am no longer a Prof, I shall like to be referred to as Minevira (Is that how you spell it?).  
  
"Uh. ok, Minevira." Hermione said thrown off balance, 'Times change.' She thought as she straightened herself up, a sudden vision of Draco came up but she pushed it down.  
  
"Ok, I believe you're set for Sunday, though it never crossed my mind that you weren't up to it." Minevira said after the class, Hermione smiled, she felt good when she smiled, but something troubled her also.  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat down to eat, she had a fork full of noodles to her mouth when something moved in the shadows opposite her near the plants, she looked at everyone seeing if they saw what she saw, the noodles lay forgotten.  
  
"Hermione, is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah Draco, Just peachy." She answered busily as she tried to see what it was, she couldn't see anything, she sighed, 'and my mind is off with the pixies today.' She then finally noticed that she had put her elbow in her noodles and that the juice had spilt all over her. She sighed and got up.  
  
"Draco, could you please come here for a second." Albus Dumbledore asked as Hermione left the room, Draco sat next to Dumbledore and they spoke in hushed whispers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- "Hermione?" Draco whispered through her keyhole, he hoped she hadn't thought he was going to rape her and he stepped back, expecting it to explode, but Hermione merely opened the door, her eyes were puffy, Draco was about to ask when she flung herself off Draco, knocking all the wind out of Draco, but he still managed to stay on his feet, he sat down, outside her room with her, they said nothing, Hermione gradually drifted off to sleep, Draco shrugged and picked her up and carried her to her bed, he looked at her, she looked wonderful, she was practically shining. Draco bent down ever so slightly and pecked Hermione on the cheek goodnight and left the room, he was glad Dumbledore had asked him to watch over Hermione, he really didn't want anything happening to her, well, anything that included more than one man, and, he was the one man allowed near her, he smiled and went off to his chambers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HERMIONE YO LAZY BUM, GET UP, IT'S ALMOST TEN AM, YOOU KNOW THAT YOU ONLY HAVE 1 HOOUR TO GET READY, WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Her alarm bleeped and she jumped out of bed, showered, ate and got dressed, she was about to walk out he door when she remembered that she didn't actually remember going to bed, she shivered but went downstairs. (A/N: oh, I put this in because like, she didn't remember when she was raped I dunno, I thought it made sense!!!)  
  
"Hermione, where you going?"  
  
"Hogsmade."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh-k." Hermione added happily, Draco nodded, not hearing a word Hermione just said, 'Hogsmade.' Draco jumped back into his senses when Hermione tapped, he blushed and left her alone, and she giggled. (A/N: HA! FIRST GIGGLE, CAUSE? DRACO, FIRST SMILE? DRACO!! I AM SO SMARTT!!!)  
  
###########################################################  
  
Ok guys, how you like? Ok, it's a bit funny, I think, anyway, review plz! I luv you all for reviewing!!! LUV YA'LL FENIX_04!!! 


	3. What do you want?

Hermione shook a little as she entered The Three Broomsticks, she saw Harry and Ron, she squealed with delight and ran over to them.  
  
"Hermione, when did you start smiling again?" They both asked laughing as they sat down, Hermione sighed; it was good to smile again.  
  
"I don't know, Prof. Mcgon saw me smiling and commented on ti, that's when I realised I was smiling!"  
  
"Prof. Mcgon?" They both said in union.  
  
"Yes, she's at Hogwarts to help me with preparing for classes."  
  
Hermione? Needs helps? On something for school? Well, I've heard everything now." Ron said, throwing his hands in the air, Hermione smiled sheepishly, it was good to see her friends again.  
  
"Has Draco left you alone?" Hermione rolled her eyes; she had been expecting this question.  
  
"Yes, and he's really quite nice, I don't see why you guys don't get along, after, he did save me from." Hermione answered Ron, but, ended up mumbling the last few words, Ron nodded and decided to drop the subject.  
  
"So, what do you do now?"  
  
"I work in Fred and George's joke shop, I'm in partnership with them, we own the joke shop together." Ron added proudly, thrusting his chest out, Hermione giggled, she turned to Harry.  
  
Harry was watching Hermione, 'why was she smiling now? Why didn't she smile when he was wither? Why was she smiling now that she was working alongside with Draco?'  
  
Harry? HARRY!" Hermione yelled, tapping him on his head, Harry snapped out of it, he jumped and looked at Hermione.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just asked you if you would like to come back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, ok." He added getting up, the rest followed and they left, Hermione eying him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, here's where I sleep, and, ummm... yeah."  
  
The boys looked at her room, it was very nice, it had two arches for window, it had a door that led to the balcony, it had a nice bathroom with all the necessary requirements, Harry smiled as Hermione walked into her room, beaming, he hadn't seen her smile for ages, being at Hogwarts, she must really feel safe, he liked the fact that she was smiling; they started to talk about their holidays when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Hermione called.  
  
"It's Draco." Harry and Ron both jumped, Hermione jumped too, although she jumped to stop Harry and Ron smashing through the door and beating Draco up.  
  
"What you want?"  
  
"Dumbledore has requested to see all teachers to have a meeting at 7pm, so, Harry and Ron better go before then." He added laughing as he left, Harry and Ron growled.  
  
"Guys." She said sternly, they both stopped.  
  
Hermione pecked them both goodbye and they all hugged, Hermione had a tear falling down her cheek, Harry smiled, Ron looked worried. (Silly, silly Ron.)  
  
"See you guys, next weekend?" They shook their heads.  
  
"Right, jobs, I wouldn't have anytime to anyway, bye guys." She added, she waved at them and they went out of the school grounds and 'popped' out of sight, Hermione sighed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
At seven o9'clock, Hermione had a shower and got dressed, she didn't know why, but she did.  
  
"Now, I have called you all here tonight for we must begin our preparation for tomorrow, tonight, Minevira and Severus shall leave tonight, and we thank you for all the help you've given us these last hundred years." Dumbledore added cheerfully, some teachers chuckled.  
  
"Now. eh?.. Prof. Fittlebird?" Prof. Fittlebird was standing up and started to walk towards the centre of the room, she seemed so out of it, she was muttering to herself and was doing some sort of dance, Draco couldn't hold it in, he chuckled, a few other teachers roared with laughter, Hermione could of sworn she saw Dumbledore smile. "Prof. Fittlebird? Would be as so kind as to join us again?" Prof. Fittlebird nodded, coming back to her senses and sat down, blushing furiously.  
  
"Anyway. I would just like to remind you that our newcomers, (He looked at each individually) are here to represent the children, I expect no one to.. Ah, how might I say this, take n their roles they had while attending school themselves. (His eyes darted to Draco and Hermione.) Other then that, everything is fine, shall we eat?" Food appeared, they ate, and went to their rooms.  
  
"Hermione?" Someone whispered through the door.  
  
"What Draco?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Fine." Hermione yawned as he stepped in, Hermione was half way getting changed, she had her jeans on and her nightshirt on, she quickly pulled her jeans back on and sat on her bed.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you." He added seriously, Hermione smiled, she was too tired to realise what he had just said.  
  
"Ok, fine." Draco chuckled, he put his arm on her back, she smiled and sighed, his arms was so warm, she felt comfortable, she shook her head and got up, Draco followed, he bid Hermione goodnight and left, Hermione got changed and went to sleep.  
  
Hermione got up at 11am that morning, she jumped up, she got a head spin and fell back down, she got up slowly and then hurried to prepare for tonight's arrival of the students.  
  
As she was walking down the stairs, she stopped, she suddenly realised something; Ginny would be here tonight! Hermione and Ginny had been great friends, she squealed with delight and continued down the stairs.  
  
At 9pm, the students arrived; Hermione sat down next to Dumbledore's right, while Draco sat on his left, Prof. Sprout would do the sorting.  
  
At the end of the sorting, Dumbledore greeted the students back from holidays, he introduced Draco, Hermione and Fittlebird and the students clapped applauding the new students, some laughed when Prof. Fittlebird's name was called out, she looked at the ceiling, not noticing that Dumbledore was acknowledging her presence.  
  
After dinner, Hermione was in the Griffindor house, telling people the rooms and so on, (Hermione Griffindor leader and Draco was Slytherin.) after telling the first years where to go, Ginny came up to her and they hugged each other.  
  
"Hey Ginny, what have yo been up to?"  
  
"Nothing much, look at you! Head of Griffindor and everything! Man, this is going to be he best year!" They hugged again and she left the common room and went to her sleeping chambers, as she was walking, she realised that she'd never seen Draco's sleeping chambers but, he had seen hers, she shook her head, wondering how in the hell that ever came to her mind, she smiled as she entered her chambers, she was happy to be in her own room  
  
Hermione woke up early that day, she had Ginny's class first thing that morning, she was really happy, she jumped out of bed, had a shower, got changed, and before she went out, she realised that an owl had been pecking at her window for ½ hour, she ran to it and took the letter, it was Harry's owl, but, looked like Ron's writing.  
  
'Hermione! I hope you get this straight away! Harry's been I n an accident! Please, get here immediately; we're at St. Mungos! P.S. Ginny already knows, please hurry!'  
  
Hermione ran down the stairs and walked as calmly as she could when she got into the Hall, She was nowhere near Dumbledore when he nodded, Hermione returned the nod and left the school.  
  
"Harry? It's me, Hermione." Harry stirred awake, he heard Hermione's voice, 'She was here?' He smiled, Hermione sighed in relief, Harry chuckled but stopped as it hurt his head.  
  
"You had quite a fall Harry."  
  
"I was only trying to see if I could fly." He added smiling, Hermione was tempted to punch him but resisted, and instead, she laughed.  
  
"You're so stupid sometimes Harry, you know that?" Came the voice of Fred, at this, Harry opened his eyes, he put his glasses on and laughed in spite of his head.  
  
"I learnt from the best." He replied, Ron grinned.  
  
"Anyway, are you ok now?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded, she beamed, Harry loved it whenever she smiled, she looked so much more relaxed.  
  
"Yeah, well, sorry to have disappointed you on surviving, next time, when my scar hurts, I'll remember to fall the other way." He chuckled as they all grinned, they stayed for a while then, one-by-one, they left.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Hey guys, like it so far? Plz, keep on reviewing! I could use the confidence boost! Fenix! 


	4. The date, welcome Harry!

Hermione and Ginny went back to Hogwarts, they didn't stop talking till they reached Hogwarts, talking about their holidays, when Ginny mentioned how evil Draco was, Hermione said she could be nice because he saved her, she didn't finish but Ginny understood and changed the subject.  
  
"Well, it's about time Ginny! I was wondering if you would come back this year anytime soon!" Ginny's friend, Maria was waiting for her, she bid farewell to Hermione and went to her friend, Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see some youth here, well, sane youth anyways." Hermione turned to face Draco who was looking at Prof. Fittlebird, now walking stonily towards her next class.  
  
"I reckon she takes drugs." Hermione replied, Draco smiled, Hermione laughed a bit, yep, being herself again was sweet, she appreciated life so much more.  
  
"Damn, first years next period."  
  
"I got sevens and first." Hermione said looking at her timetable.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah, and you know what makes it better?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sevens are straight after first."  
  
"Oh, well, that's just heaven to my ears." Draco added laughing, Hermione smiled, she liked it when Draco laughed, he seemed so much more freer, she guessed that no more Crabbe and Goyle would of changed him, she instantly got a vision of Crabbe and Goyle, cracking their knuckles as Draco taught class, she couldn't help but smile and giggle.  
  
The rest of the day went like a breeze, she had first years, which was surprisingly good at what she taught them, and then seven years, some deserved to be in first year Hermione thought as she rushed to save a mouse with a burning tail.  
  
Draco flumped himself on his chair as they ate dinner.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Two cauldrons were melted, TWO, and, to make matters worse, they were seven years! At least Longbottom was able to get out of the habit in 6th year, but, 7th!!" He added grumpily, Hermione giggled, 'he looked so cute like that.. No, he is NOT cute, never, EVER think that again, but look at him, NO!!' Hermione's brain fought a furious battle during dinner; she never finished the battle though, for Dumbledore had said something about House Elves rights, she was lost in the conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up to a glorious day, the sun was full on her face, in a gentle way, she got up, stretched, had a shower, got dressed, opened the door and screamed as Draco was standing there.  
  
"Ah!" Draco jumped as he screamed. They both caught their hearts, Hermione started cracking up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You looked so funny." She said bending over; he looked puzzled.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"When you got scared, that-was-so-!" but she didn't finished, she bended down in gales of laughter, Draco smiled.  
  
"Well, came to give you this message." He handed her a note, she thanked him with tears of laughter in her eyes, she went back in her room and opened the note; it read.  
  
'Dear Hermione, how are you? I just saw Harry, he is better, he has a broken leg, but hey, we're talking about a guy that no bones in his arms right! Anyway, just wrote to see if you're ok, you know, if Draco is bothering you...' Hermione read the rest, it was about what he do if Draco touched or hurt in anyway, she loved it how he was worried about her, but, did he have to be so graphic about it? She sighed and went downstairs to breakfast to get a piece of toast and run to her class.  
  
"Class, today we shall learn about-." Someone knocked at the door; it was Draco! Ginny sat there, her eyes shot daggers at him, he sneered, Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back class, continue with the class, Miss Tyler, can you please take over while I'm gone?" A seventh year got up and trumped to the class, watching them as they did the spells, she was the best and Hermione felt confident in her.  
  
"What?" She asked as they were alone in the hall.  
  
"I need to ask you something, but not here, people might hear."  
  
"Ok, where?"  
  
"Empty classroom?"  
  
"Ok." They went to an empty room, Hermione flopped down on a desk, Draco stood there, he looked nervous.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Ummm..." 'What are you doing Draco? Come on, you can do better then that' he shook himself before he continued. "Wanna go to Hogsmade with me?" He asked in one breath, he expected Hermione to laugh in his face, well, she did smile, he felt so stupid.  
  
"Ok." Draco froze, 'Is this happening?'  
  
"Re-really?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Yes." He said quietly, he was so proud; he mentally gave himself a pat on the back.  
  
"Cool, on, Saturday?"  
  
"Saturday it is." Hermione left, but, Draco pulled on to him and kissed her, she stood in shock for a while, she melted, his lips felt so good, they felt like heat and ice mixed together, she kissed back, but she pulled apart, they had class to get to, Draco shrugged and left her, but she didn't miss the smile he created.  
  
Hermione went back to her class, she finished it off, but her mind was on the kiss, she would never forget that moment, after all, he did see her naked, what's a kiss?  
  
On Saturday, Hermione checked herself in the mirror, 'Yep, you look gorgeous Hermione, not sexy, but not casual, just, you!' she liked what she wore, it was a pair of black baggy jeans, a dark red top, silver hooped earrings, sneakers, and her silver necklace with a circle with a star in it and a small black handbag, 'very snazzy.' She thought to herself as she left the room.  
  
"Hey, I'm waiting for a girl named Hermione, you wouldn't know where she is do you? Oh well, you look much better then her, can I take you out instead?" Draco said smiling as Hermione walked up to him, she playfully punched him.  
  
"Ow, hey, it is you Hermione, man, you could of fooled me!" he added in a mock tone, Hermione stuck her tongue out. "Not now." He said smiling even broader; she just punched him harder. Draco was wearing a black top, black baggy jeans and a pair of sneakers, Hermione smiled, he wasn't fancy dress, he wasn't casual, he looked cute!  
  
"So, where first?"  
  
"Hey, how about a club, you look ready for it." He said, eyeing her up and down, she liked it the way he eyed her; she blushed.  
  
"Well, ok, a club." She answered, not looking at his eyes.  
  
"Ok, a club it is!" and they went through the streets, they entered a deserted street and Draco felt Hermione get closer to her, he put his arm around her protectively, she smiled to herself, 'He is such a darl.'  
  
"Here we are." Draco exclaimed; they were standing in front of a door that Hermione had never seen before, it was just outside Honeydukes.  
  
"I've never seen this-."  
  
"Of course you've never seen it, only people above 18 can see the door, and it's no use to use a growth potion, all clubs are heavily protected by an anti-age shield." He said plainly.  
  
"Oh." She said as they entered.  
  
She was practically thrown back by the music as they entered, it was so loud, she felt warm as she entered, it was great, people around her were singing, dancing and drinking, no one smoking as it was a non-smoking place, she shivered in the warmth, Draco laughed and they went to get a table.  
  
"So, what you darls want?" Said a very slutty looking waiter.  
  
"Uh? For you to go away." Draco exclaimed, Hermione smiled, she always thought him to like sluts, she felt better.  
  
"So." He said, throwing his arm across her shoulders. "Wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure." They went to the dance floor.  
  
Draco Pov.  
  
Whoa, can she dance! I thought she was always a nosy no-it-all, who did everything by the rules, but whoa, on the dance floor, she was dynamite, she looked so hot! Well, she sure did get me back! Oh, how I wish I could just..  
  
End of Draco Pov.  
  
Draco was dancing with her and Hermione was dancing in his outstretched arms, (Think of the vid clip by Justin 'Sineorita' (Or however you spell it!))  
  
Hermione and Draco sat down puffing after an hour of non-stop dancing, Draco smile as he kissed her, she kissed back, they were together for what seemed like forever, Hermione felt great.  
  
"Better freshen up." Draco said, Hermione blushed, they were both sweating a lot, she got up with Draco and walked into the bathrooms.  
  
As soon as Hermione walked into the bathroom, a spell shot her and she was completely dry, and her clothes were dry and smelt great, she smiled, washed her hands and went outside while smelling like impulse- incense body mist.  
  
"Mmmm... you smell good." She turned around expecting to see Draco but, instead she came face-to-face with a stranger, he smelled her and looked at her hungrily.  
  
Draco stepped out of the bathroom smelling like lynx- Phoenix, he scanned the room for Hermione and saw her, with another guy? 'Hang on..' He thought to himself, she looked scared, he was advancing to her, he felt anger well up like never before, 'She just got better.' He thought angrily as he ran to Hermione, 'And now this dickhead's gone and scared her again!' He growled and ran to the guy and knocked him clear off his feet. Hermione ran to him and grabbed him, he looked menacingly as the guy got up to take a swipe, but, before Draco could have another go, the bartender came and sent Draco and the guy out of the club, Hermione followed Draco, not letting go of him.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked, concern filled every line on his face.  
  
"ye-yes." She stammered, she was on the verge of crying.  
  
"Don't cry." He said, hugging her and kissing her head, she shuddered, not because it was cold, but because she couldn't get the image of that guy out of her head.  
  
"I-I could of made him go away, I was weak, I let my guard down again, I shouldn't have, I said I wouldn't after last time, but, I was having such a good time, I-."  
  
"What do you mean by not let your guard down? You think you're weak for what you did? Never think that, you are not weak, you're quite strong for a girl like you, other girls I've taken to this club would have begged me to fu- ummm, take them somewhere more ummm.." His voice trailed off and he blushed. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Oh Draco, Thanks for today, I had a really great time." Hermione pecked him on the cheek and they went, but Draco felt as if Hermione was a bit distant then before, he mentally kicked himself, they were having such a great time, he let go of his 'guard' down today, he felt furious with himself, Hermione looked at him, he was so nice, he had saved her twice now, she would never forget Draco, her first crush, she blushed despite the cold weather.  
  
"Well, thanks again for today, maybe another day, when maniacs are around?"  
  
"Well, that's gonna be never!"  
  
"Ha, well, ok, next Saturday?"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"K, bye." Hermione turned to leave to her chambers, Draco did the same, Ginny was sitting behind the pot plant, she gasped.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione! I know you're there!"  
  
"What Ginny?"  
  
"We need to talk!" Hermione groaned, she sounded so much like her brother it was amazing, she dragged herself off her bed and answered the door, she stood there just as Hermione had guessed, arms folded with a stern face plastered on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ginny entered and shut the door. "I saw you and Draco, TOGETHER!"  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell you were going out?"  
  
"We're not going out, we just went to a club."  
  
"THAT'S GOING OUT!!"  
  
"Whatever." She said, she felt tired, she felt sick, she wanted to sleep, why couldn't Ginny just go.  
  
"Well, I hope you'll come to your senses soon, I wont tell Ron, this time, if I ever see you two together again, I'll write!" Hermione nodded, only taking in the part about her senses, she got up, opened the door, Ginny left, she walked to her bed, and, as if in slow motion, fell towards her bed, she was asleep before she hit the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione got up and felt lousy, it was dark outside, she needed some fresh air, she decided to take a ride on her broom.  
  
She was flying across the grounds when she saw someone standing near the forbidden forest with what looked like a smoke, she let curiosity get the better of her and went to see whom it was.  
  
"Oh, hi Prof. Fittlebird." Prof. Fittlebird took no notice of her, she continued to take drags on her joint.  
  
"Uhh.. Is that weed?" She asked in a hushed voice, her hand moved towards her wand. Prof. Fittlebird nodded and went back to smoking, talking to herself and giggling.  
  
"Ummm.. why don't you come here, we'll go to the. wing! Yeah, and we'll get you something to make you feel right at home." Prof. Fittlebird nodded, Hermione mounted her on her broom and they flew to the Hospital wing.  
  
"Hermione! Tristy!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as they flew through the window.  
  
"I saw her smoking, that!" Hermione said, gesturing the joint.  
  
"Oh my, Albus wont be very happy."  
  
"Happy about what Poppy?" Albus asked, entering the Hospital Wing. She pointed to the joint. If Hermione had thought she had seen Albus mad, she was wrong.  
  
"Tristy! I entrusted you with the students education, and, you are smoking and endangering their lives!" He bellowed, Tristy snapped back to reality and shrunk into the corner, Albus fired her, he looked so angry, he eyes were blazing, he had no twinkle in his eyes, someone had endangered his students. (He looked just they way he looked in the 4th book when they blast down the door in the impostor's office.)  
  
Well, naturally, the story spread throughout the whole school, but, they had no DADA teacher now, one day, Ginny came up with a perfect solution that made Hermione want to scream at her.  
  
"What about Harry? I'm sure he'll be thrilled to take the job!" She said, looking at Hermione who had just dropped her fork, Draco sneered, Hermione felt scared, what about someone else, not now, she didn't want him, anyone else, well, it wouldn't be that bad..  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry arrived two days later, Hermione hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek, Draco felt a tinge of jealousy; those lips were on his lips a few days ago, he tried hard not to crush his glass.  
  
Hermione felt worse that day, she couldn't shake the vision of the guy in the club that day; Draco sensed this and told himself to talk to her tonight.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Draco entered, she was wearing a black nightgown, he sat on her bed, Hermione sat next to him and he put his arm over her shoulders. "I wont ever leave your side unless you want me to." He kissed head, gave her a reassuring hug, and was about to leave.  
  
"Don't leave." Hermione whispered, Draco sat down and Hermione kissed him passionately, they stayed there kissing for over an hour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione got up, she felt a bit better, Draco had reassured she was safe, she smiled at the thought of him ad thought of him in the shower, when she was getting dressed, even when she was eating, she wasn't even aware that Harry was trying to get her attention.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione? Her-mi-o-ne?"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Phew, I thought I lost you in your brainy world of smart people!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Uh, ok." Se went back to eating, Harry swore he saw Draco smile out of the corner of his eye, when he turned to look at him; he had no smile.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said breathlessly as she stopped and looked at him, she felt horrible again, she felt dirty, and now Harry was there, she felt worse.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's up with you today? You've barely acknowledged anything anyone's said today."  
  
"Oh, I've just been thinking."  
  
"But that's normal." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Well, I thought I would think more then usual." Hermione added smiling, her smile felt false, she didn't like pretending, she felt dirty, she wished Harry would go away, she didn't know why though, she loved Harry, but, ever since it happened.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to you thinking." Harry said, when he got no response, he shrugged and left.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah, can I-."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Draco entered, he looked concern, she was happy he was here; he was the only person worth talking to at that moment.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I was, ummm.. Wanna go out again?"  
  
"Same place?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Same time?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Same ending?"  
  
"Definitely not." Hermione smiled and kissed Draco, when they broke, Draco asked.  
  
"So, yes or no?" Hermione laughed and punched him.  
  
'Friday' Hermione thought miserably to herself, she didn't want to get up, she checked her timetable, only three classes today, all at the start of the day, she'll sleep this afternoon, she pushed herself up and went downstairs.  
  
"Hermione!" Hermione groaned, so many people had called her name so many times that week, she thought that she would change her name to something no one could pronounce, then she thought about how many times people will try to and fail miserably to call her that name, she got so annoyed that Ginny backed away sensing hostility.  
  
The three classes passed slowly, Hermione put on her fake self and went through the day, when it was over, she went to her room, shut the door, and instantly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up, it was dark again, she felt hungry, she guessed she would go to the kitchens, she didn't think it was against the rules for teachers to do so, so she got up.  
  
It felt weird, not having to worry about being caught by teachers, she realised how free she was now, she smiled, she felt great, the moonlight hit her delicate pale skin as she walked towards the painting of the fruit, she tickled the pear and entered.  
  
"Mr. Potter's friend!" Came a familiar squeaky voice, she looked down to see Dobby, happy and practically bouncing.  
  
"Hey Dobby, can I have some food? I am a bit peckish."  
  
"No problem ma'am, we're just helping another teacher as well." She shot her head up, expecting to see Harry, Draco?  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Didn't see you at dinner."  
  
"I was asleep." He chuckled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You missed Harry's face."  
  
"I've seen it plenty of times." She said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"No, you see, I came late as well, he thought, you know what he thought." Hermione blushed, how could Harry think that she would sleep with Draco, well, now that she thought about it.  
  
"Crazy, I know."  
  
"But you were considering it." He said; Hermione blushed.  
  
"You were too." Draco smiled.  
  
"Anything else miss?"  
  
"No Dobby, bye."  
  
"Bye miss and Mast- Mr. Malfoy." Draco looked at him, he nodded, and Dobby's eyes welled up. (Remember, Draco was Dobby's owner once?)  
  
"So, your place or mine?" he said slyly, Hermione smiled and whispered teasingly in his ear.  
  
"Mine." Hermione said smiling, she went up, Draco looked after her, shaking his head, he was, had and is falling for her, the mud-no she wasn't that anymore, she was Hermione.  
  
It was Saturday, Hermione felt ecstatic, she got up, dressed in her black cargos, a grey top, hooped silver earrings and her sneakers, along with her religious necklace, she put a spell so that if anyone, (In particular, Ginny or Harry.) were to see her, they would just see her in her normal clothes, she jumped for joy as she got to Honeydukes, she saw Draco, he looked at her clothes bleakly.  
  
"Oh Draco, it's a spell." She said, rolling her eyes, Draco smiled. Hermione un-did the spell and revealed her clothes, Draco smiled slyly.  
  
After another hour of dancing, Hermione and Draco sat down, Hermione rested her head upon his chest, is gasps for breath made her head rise and fall, it soothed her.  
  
"What you want?" A different waitress waited them.  
  
"Two waters." Draco answered, Hermione kept her eyes closed, suddenly, Draco moved abruptly, she opened her eyes.  
  
"Harry's here."  
  
"So?" Draco smiled and sat back down, she felt so peaceful, she didn't care if Harry saw them, in fact, she wanted him to see them, but, he didn't she didn't care though, she was with Draco, and nothing would change that, nothing.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Well, that last part I put there to show you guys that she is letting her guard down again, well, read and review Plz! Luv ya'll who have reviewed!! 


	5. Together at last

Hermione and Draco stayed there the whole day, just kissing, talking, dancing and other things. It was 2 am, Hermione groaned as she got up, Draco grabbed her by the waist and pulled her by the waist back on his lap, she smiled, kissed his lips and got up, Draco sighed and got up.  
  
When they went outside, Hermione was hit by the wind and shivered, Draco wrapped his jacket around Hermione, exposing his many layers of muscles, she smiled and they went back to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione flopped on her bed, she felt great, she had fallen for Draco, if anyone asked her now, she would of said with confidence that they were going out, she smiled and wriggled in her bed, she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was woken at the sound of knocking, she checked the time, '7 O'CLOCK!!' she yelled in her mind, she got up groggily and answered the door.  
  
"Hey Hermione!"  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"Late night?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to it." Hermione thanked him and went back to her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 4 o'clock when she got up, she felt better now; she felt more energised; she hummed a song her and Draco danced to yesterday while having a bath.  
  
A soft knocking came at the door. "Come in!" She yelled, knowing that it was Draco first hand off, who else would knock like that?  
  
He entered the bathroom, he saw Hermione there; he smiled.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all." Draco took his clothes off and got in, he went up to Hermione and started kissing madly, Hermione felt great, Draco started to kiss lower and lower down her neck, she ran her fingers through his hair, she kept them there, not wanting this moment to ever end, he kissed just above her breast, she moaned.  
  
He kissed her nipple and she moaned loudly, Draco loved it, he kissed it again, then, he gently pushed against Hermione.  
  
She gasped, not out of pain, but out of love, she grabbed him harder, they kissed furiously, he started slow but got faster, she rocked as he pushed harder and faster against her, she felt like she was in heaven, it felt so right, she didn't care that her friends hated him, she loved him, that's all that mattered.  
  
Hermione woke up in her bed that morning, she turned to see Draco there, she smiled and kissed him, 'How'd we get in bed?" She asked herself.  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
"Hey honey."  
  
"Good sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I had a dream I was with an amazing guy last night."  
  
"Amazing huh?"  
  
"Yeah, so amazing I want to do it again." Hermione said smiling, Draco smiled and rolled on top of her; she smiled and they kissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Classes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Monday."  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"Yeah, come one, up you get." Draco got out of bed and pulled Hermione out, she didn't want to go to class, but she had to, she grumpily got up and had a shower and got dressed, Draco had a shower and changed into his things he wore yesterday and went to his room quickly before anyone saw him.  
  
Hermione tried very hard to keep a straight face that day, whenever Harry made a joke, Hermione instantly split into a grin, even if she didn't find the joke funny.  
  
"Prof. Granger?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Habbit?"  
  
"Ummm. my mouse looks funny." Hermione looked up and grinned, it was a very funny looking mouse, they had been trying to turn a mouse into a bird, so far, her mouse had some feathers, what looked like talons, and a beak, Hermione grinned and turned the bird/mouse back into a mouse, she gave out extra homework to all the people who didn't accomplish their task, so, practically everyone.  
  
Hermione was in her office; happily humming a song se had danced to Saturday night. When someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Come in." Harry entered, Hermione grinned as he sat down, she greeted him in a friendly manner, Harry replied, and they started talking about classes.  
  
"I can't believe how stupid some kids are."  
  
"Yes but most of them are smarter then you used to be, they might look dumber because they have no one to take notes off." She answered smiling and pointing an accusing finger at him.  
  
"Well, yeah, I don't I ever thanked you for that."  
  
"Probably did, though you were trying to copy the notes down too fast and didn't realise that you only said it in a mumble." She added happily, Harry grinned.  
  
"Man, you sure know how to make a man feel guilty."  
  
"Had loads of practice on you and Ron."  
  
"We were a bad influence on you, I mean, look at what we dragged you through, it's been a crazy ride."  
  
"I wouldn't trade anything to change it." Hermione answered, Harry smiled, they were the best friends, Hermione smiled, Harry was cool with them being friends, he wouldn't try anything on her; they had known each other too long.  
  
"See you round Hermione." Harry kissed her cheek and left, Hermione smiled and waved, and then went back to devouring her essays she had to mark.  
  
"Hmmm.. good words, good use of information, not enough detail.. oh, this one definitely not enough information.... Hmmm... This one looks great, lets see, yes, there's good information, good grammar, good use of.." She was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in... Oh! Hello Albus!" He nodded and sat down.  
  
"Hermione, I was just wondering, about. ah. how can I put this... You and Draco?" Hermione froze.  
  
"S-sorry sir?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to say that I'm pleased that you two have worked out your differences but I urge you not to, express, your feelings when classes are taking part." He added, Hermione just blushed, 'what did he mean? Did he know about last night? Pervert...' Hermione nodded and Albus left, Hermione sighed ad went back to talking to herself and grading papers.  
  
At dinner, Hermione couldn't stop smiling whenever she remembered what Albus had said, she was ready to laugh out loud, but, managed to contain herself.  
  
Hermione was getting ready for bed when someone knocked on the door, Hermione almost squealed and ran to the door, she flung it open, Draco was standing there, he came in and shut the door, they started kissing furiously.  
  
"Draco, no." Hermione said as he kissed her neck, he didn't stop.  
  
"Draco, please, we can't on school days." He still wouldn't listen and started kissing lower, she couldn't give in, it was tempting but they couldn't, she didn't want it like this.  
  
"Draco stop!" She yelled, she pushed him off, he flung back, he stopped, he looked shocked at himself, he sat down and was about to say sorry.  
  
"Don't worry I-I seriously didn't want to stop anyway, but, we cant on school nights, on Friday, I promise." She said, he kissed her goodnight, the kiss lasted longer then a normal goodnight kiss would last but they parted and he left, Hermione shut the door smiling, but, when she shut the door, she shook all over, she couldn't stop him then without force, he might do that again, she shook her head and went to bed, shaking a bit, and went to sleep.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Hey guys, what you think? Draco is getting out of control!! Oh well, Hermione will live, or will she? Nah, she lives on!! Read and review!! 


	6. untamable love

Hermione woke up that Tuesday morning feeling a bit shaky from the previous day but didn't take notice it as she got ready, Hermione went to the great hall, went to her first class, then her second, then lunch, then her third lesson, then her fourth, then dinner, then bed.  
  
This went on in a dead-tone rate until Friday, nothing happened all during the week, on Friday, she woke up feeling a bit weak, knowing that she would be with Draco that night, she tingled all over, but, she didn't seem as excited as she thought she would, 'must have been from Monday.' She thought sighing as she ate breakfast, Harry had a conversation with her, she felt better whenever she spoke to Harry, he was a good friend, she didn't know why she never smiled while she was at home with him, she shrugged and went to her first lesson.  
  
At lunch Hermione went back to her room, she would quickly get her quill that she left in the morning, while she was in there, someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in!" She called from the floor while looking under her bed, Draco entered the room, and tried to find Hermione.  
  
"Uhhh.. hello?"  
  
"Oh, hi!" Hermione said popping her head out from under the bed, Draco jumped at her sudden appearance, Hermione giggled.  
  
"Well, I just can't wait for tonight, though, we need a change of scenery." He said sighing, Hermione looked up at him, smiling in a curious way.  
  
"What you talking about?"  
  
"Come to my place tonight, oh, wear this, incase you're scared of being seen." He said, throwing her an invisibility cloak.  
  
"Thanks." She said, getting up and kissing him, they broke apart, then, Hermione asked something she had been dying to ask forever.  
  
"Where is your room?"  
  
That night, Hermione, under the cloak, skimmed the floor, she quickly but quietly tip-toed through the halls, the moonlight shinning through her as she entered the dungeons hall, it felt surprising cooler despite the hot weather, she shivered and knocked on the door numbered '13' (Just by sheer coincidence right?)  
  
Come in." Draco answered from within, Hermione shivered with delight and stepped in, and she felt a wave of warmth wash over her and a gasp escape her lips.  
  
The room was stunning, candles had been set everywhere, it was so warm inside, there was a mystical glow about the room with didn't come from the candles, it held the room in warmth and enough light to produce a hazy appearance. On the bed, already nicely tucked in the covers, was Draco.  
  
Hermione beamed and stepped over to Draco, she bent down to kiss him, Draco grabbed her and threw her on the bed, Hermione smiled as she removed her clothes and Draco rested on top of her, Hermione felt all her stress leak out of her and happiness suck in with every push, Hermione had never taken drugs, but, if she did, sex would have been so much more better, no, not sex, 'love'.  
  
Hermione woke up, she felt so good, she snuggled into Draco deeper as he shifted a bit and moaned as she kissed his lips.  
  
"Let's not get up today, I have some food in my food box to last us the day."  
  
"You were planning on this weren't you?" Draco answered with a smile, Hermione grinned as she rolled on top of him, he smiled and held her waist as she moved up an down his waist, she felt like ecstasy was flowing through her veins, she flipped her hair aside as she moved up, each time doing so longer and harder, she moaned and Draco moaned loudly, they made love the whole day.  
  
At 4pm, Hermione gasped for air, they had done it all day, she felt so relaxed she was afraid of falling apart if she tried o get up, Draco was panting, but he looked like he wanted more, Hermione smiled and kissed him, he kissed her back, trying to get on top of her.  
  
"Wait, I need a drink, I'm so tired, and relaxed." She said stretching, Draco smiled, he kissed her neck and got a glass of water for her, she drank it quickly, she breathed for a couple of minutes, she smiled at Draco, he smiled, he went back top of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Why did you become a teacher?" Draco got up on his elbows, his hair was all messed up, Hermione didn't look to great herself, he smelt heavily of sweat, so did Hermione, none seemed to worried about it, Draco looked really tired and relaxed, he breathed in deep and shook a bit, he looked at Hermione, as if thinking, then answered.  
  
"I have all the money I could ever need to last at least three generations, but, I was called to help Snape, he is a close friend of the families, he was a really good friend when he was a Death Eater, my dad didn't hate him when he turned to Dumbledore, in fact, he was jealous, he wanted to join Dumbledore's side, but, he was so close to Voldemort he didn't dare, so, when Voldemort was destroyed, Snape and him became great friends again and when he was to retire, he asked me to take his place, naturally I accepted it." He ended, Hermione nodded, then smiled slyly at him, he got the picture and they kissed and rolled onto her.  
  
"Draco, I got to go, it's Sunday, and no one has seen either of us for a whole day, I better go and leave, but, oh god I don't want to." Draco smiled and pushed her off the bed, he started laughing hysterically, and she landed with a huge 'thud'.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't funny!" She said smiling as she got up and rubbed her ass, Draco looked up straight away and grabbed Hermione and pulled her onto the bed.  
  
"Let me rub that for you." He said; Hermione laughed, got up, and ran to the bathroom, Draco followed her closely.  
  
Hermione went out of Draco's room, she felt great, she was clean and she felt great, her clothes were clean and although she hurt a bit when she left, she knew that next weekend would be the same, she beamed as she reached her room, but, the smile faded instantly as she saw Ginny as she approached her door.  
  
"Oh, hi Ginny." She said, smiling again, her smile was wiped clean from the look Ginny gave her.  
  
"Well, hello to you to." She said loudly, "whore!" she added in a whisper. Hermione looked like Ginny had slapped her in the face.  
  
"What are you on girl?"  
  
"You fucking Draco, that's what I'm on, or should I say, what you're on!" She added fiercely, fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"My private life has nothing to do with you girl!" Hermione hissed; this wasn't the ending she was expecting for this day.  
  
"Well, Prof. Whore, I'm sorry to have keep your time!" She answered savagely, and she stormed off, leaving Hermione stunned, 'How did everyone know!'  
  
That night Hermione received a letter from Ron, saying how he was horrified at the fact that Draco had been seeing her, he asked her if he forced or blackmailed her then threatened to cut their friendship if they ever heard they were seeing each other again and vowed to kill Draco if they did, Hermione eyes filled with tears, she ran to Draco's room and knocked furiously, she heard him scramble up and answer the door, he smiled when he found out it was Hermione but the smile quickly disappeared when he saw her eyes crying and puffy and red.  
  
"Hermione? Come in." He said leading her in, Hermione bawled into his chest, this was dreadful, no doubt Harry knew, Everyone would disown her, she would never be accepted back to them, she would never be acknowledged by them, she cried loudly as Draco rubbed her back, he asked no questions, he just sat there, kissing the tears off her face at time to time, Hermione seemed to have cried out every last tear after ½ hour, she sniffed and looked at Draco.  
  
"I want to go, away, anywhere, can you take me somewhere? Anywhere as long as it's away from this place, please?" Hermione begged with her words and her eyes, Draco felt a lump form in his throat; he looked away.  
  
"You know that's impossible, it's-it's school, I just couldn't-." He stopped; he felt his voice breaking.  
  
"But you have to! I have no one here, everyone hates me, and I can't help it! I love you Draco, I LOVE YOU!" She screamed out, Draco stayed there stunned, 'She loved him? He felt so happy, she did love him!'  
  
"I-I love you too." He croaked, Hermione smiled while blushing under all those tears, Draco kissed her, she kissed him back, suddenly, running away seemed such a stupid idea, they stayed together for a while then she got up and left, Draco felt as if a huge weight had lifted off his heart as he watched his 'love' walk out of his room, he grinned from ear-to-ear, 'Well, I never thought I'd ever fall in love, especially with Hermione!' He thought as he went to bed, 'But still, why did she want to go?' he fell asleep almost instantly, his last thoughts were of when Hermione said, through all those tears and sniffing, that she loved him.  
  
When Hermione got up to room, she felt happier, her eyes stung as the cold wind whipped through her tearstained eyes, she went into her room and shut the door, she slid to the ground, she felt so happy, she crawled into bed, she felt great, she fell asleep, her last thought was when Draco said, with a single tear escaping his eyes, that he loved her.  
  
It was Monday, Hermione groaned, she didn't know why she felt so lousy, then she remembered the letter, she felt sick, she didn't want to think about it, she struggled to the bathroom and threw up.  
  
Hermione didn't go to any of her classes that day, she wrote a letter to Albus saying that she was ill and wouldn't be attending class today, he agreed and had someone take over for her.  
  
At about 5pm, someone knocked on her door, she rolled over and groaned, she felt so great, she slept the whole day, she was covered by the blankets like a cocoon, she got up slowly and answered the door, it was Draco.  
  
"Hey, I thought you wouldn't be at class today."  
  
"You were right." Draco saw that she still had red, puffy eyes, he felt a lump in his throat again, and he swallowed hard and entered the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Look, I just want to know, why-?"  
  
"Read this." She flung him the letter Ron had sent her yesterday, he read it, his eyes widened as he read the part about breaking their his relationship with her, when he read it, he opened his mouth as if to speak, but he shut instantly, what could he say?  
  
"Hermione, don't, don't think for one minute he's telling the truth, you two have been friends for so long, I don't think he'll be able to end your relationship with him, if you want, we-we can stop each other, for the sake of your friendship." He said, tears vividly forming in his eyes, Hermione looked shocked at what he just proposed.  
  
"I don't want to let you go!" She said, she was shaking uncontrollably, she didn't want Draco to go, he was the only thing in her life that kept her from killing herself, he couldn't go! "You can't go, you, you just can't!" She said screaming, she was shaking very hard, and Draco went to her and rubbed her arm while hugging her.  
  
"I would never leave you unless you wanted me to." He said, kissing her tears, he was happy, she didn't want him to go, and didn't want to either, suddenly, the door was blown off its hinges and standing in the doorway, was a menacingly looking Harry.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He bellowed as he dived for Draco, Draco felt all his anger rush all at once, 'How dare he disown Hermione, I'll show him!' He thought through gritted teeth, he grabbed Harry and the fight was on.  
  
Harry threw punches, Draco kneed Harry, they tumbled on the floor, Hermione got up, raised her wand, she wasn't screaming, she wasn't telling them to stop, she watched as Draco hit Harry, she raised her wand and said- 'Pinto!' Suddenly both Harry and Draco raised from the floor and were out of reach to each other, she sat on the bed, then she looked at each both in turn, then she asked Harry.  
  
"Why wont you accept me for who I am?" Harry froze, he couldn't believe that she just asked him that, Draco saw his face and sneered, 'Now he's going to get it.' He thought as Harry looked at him, wishing he could punch his face in.  
  
"Because he's Draco-."  
  
"WHAT'S THAT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" Hermione bellowed, standing up, her eyes blazed with fire, Draco looked worriedly at her.  
  
"I-it has nothing, it's just-."  
  
"JUST WHAT?" She screamed, standing up now, she repaired the door and looked up at him, Draco stood stunned, 'She is so angry, I can feel her energy!'  
  
"IT'S JUST THAT WE WERE THE ONES ALWAYS LOOKIN OUT FOR WHENEVER HE CALLED YOU A MUDBLOOD SO WE THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER BE WITH THE LIKES OF HIM!" Harry yelled, equally angry, 'Why couldn't she see that Draco was only using her?' He thought, he was staring straight into Hermione's eyes, suddenly; he saw something that wasn't there before- happiness. He stood scared, 'She's HAPPY?' He thought wildly, he looked at Draco, he was looking at Hermione with such concern that he had never seen from him, his blood was rising, 'No, I am the who is supposed to get the girl, NOT HIM!!' He thought, he struggled to free himself, he wanted to get out, take Hermione away from Draco, and they would live happily ever after, 'this is NOT way it's supposed to end!' he thought madly, he looked at Hermione, she was silently crying, Draco fought the spell, though, not to kill Harry, but to get to Hermione, Harry saw the love in his eyes, Harry wanted to kill Draco, he would do everything in his power to kill him.  
  
"Leet me down Hermione, HERMIONE!" Draco yelled to Hermione, she froze and looked up, she saw the pain in Draco's eyes, he was trying with all is might to get to her, she cringed as she heard Harry screaming at her.  
  
"DON'T LET HIM DOWN! LET ME DOWN! HERMIONE, I WAS YOUR FRIEND IN SCHOOL, AND YU LOVE HIM! WHY?"  
  
"SHUTTUP!!!!!" She screamed, standing up, she couldn't take it anymore, they were both yelling at her, Draco out of love, Harry out of hate for her love. She raised her wand and did a spell that made them both shut up.  
  
"Now, listen to me!" She started pacing the room, Harry tried to yell but knew it was hopeless; Draco just sat there, wondering when it would get into Harry's thick brain that they were in love.  
  
"Now, when I release you guys fro this encapturment spell, no one is to fight, no one is to run to me, no one is to strangle each other, and spells will be useless as I will not take to silence spell off you." She said, she muttered the counter-curse and they both fell to the floor, obeying her wishes, Draco stood there looking at Hermione, wishing he could be next to her, to comfort her, Hermione sat down on a chair near the door, when both boys were on separate chairs, she spoke again. "Now, Harry, you hate me for seeing Draco, I don't blame you, you two have been arch enemy's from the very beginning, BUT HE SAVED ME AND WE'VE GROWN UP!" She screamed at Harry, crying violently, Draco forgot his promise and ran to Hermione, Hermione put her hand up, Draco stopped, Hermione shook her head, "I said don't come near me." She said quietly, he walked back to his seat; Harry smiled.  
  
"Now, what I don't understand is why you hate me for doing what I like?" Hermione whipped her wand and they were allowed to speak. Harry spoke first.  
  
"Because I didn't expect you to go out with dirt!" He spat savagely, Draco couldn't take it anymore, and he stood up and bellowed.  
  
"WELL, I GUESS IT'S A GOOD THING SHE DIDN'T STAY AROUND YOU TOO LONG, DISOWNING YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE SHE DID SOMETHING AGAINST YOUR WISHES, YOU DON'T OWN HER!!" Harry looked at him startled; Draco shook himself and sat back down, staring daggers at Harry.  
  
"Yes, why did you disown me, I just did what I wanted to do, you do not own me Harry, you never did, you never will." She said, looking at neither of the boys, she felt so sick, she wanted to cry, 'will she have to do this again when Ron and Ginny come? Or has the whole Weasley family turned against her?'  
  
"I don't own you, I just don't want you going with this-."  
  
"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? YOU WENT OUT WITH CHO CHANG! I NEVER LIKED HER BUT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING, WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS SAY WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND? WHY CAN'T I ENJOY LIFE FOR ONCE?" Hermione said standing up and shaking, she felt so angry, her face was red, her eyes tearstained, she wanted nothing more then to just run out of the room and leave the two boys there dumbfounded, she would run away and no body would ever find her.  
  
"I never said you couldn't live, I just-."  
  
"You just wanted me to live the way you wanted me to live." Hermione ended his sentence through gritted teeth.  
  
"No, I would never-."  
  
"But you are Harry, you're expecting me to abide by your rules, I'm not your slave! I don't do anything on command, I have my own life, I don't do anything to snapping fingers Harry, I do what I want to do, and right now- ." She said, staring out the window. "-Right now, I just want to be alone." She said, she opened the door, both the boys looked stunned as they got up, Draco was about to walk to Hermione but she shook her head, Draco nodded and left, Harry wouldn't budge.  
  
"I don't want to force you out Harry." She said in a whisper. He walked out the door, she shut the door, crumpled to the ground and cried silently, she wanted Draco to stay, but she also wanted him to go, she was confused, she didn't want any of this; she wanted to be herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ouch, wouldn't want to be Hermione right now, please read and review, I really need the boost, pretty please? 


	7. Free, kidnapped, stuck

Hermione didn't go to classes Tuesday either, she didn't see the point, she just stayed in her room all day, 6 owls came and carried a parcel for her that morning, she took the parcel and unwrapped it, it was Draco's food box, she smiled and walked to the bathroom and had a bath, expecting Draco to knock on the door, he didn't come.  
  
Hermione didn't acknowledge the fact that Harry was knocking on her door for at least 10 mins, she ignored the fact that Ginny came and ordered to let her in, she only answered the door when there was no knocking, only a voice.  
  
"Hermione?" She got up and answered the door, Draco was standing there, she let him in, she didn't smile, Draco kissed her, but she didn't kiss back.  
  
"You wanna talk?" She shook her head; she looked Draco in the eyes.  
  
"I wanna leave, now." Draco stared at her for a moment, then nodded.  
  
They spent the rest of the day packing her stuff, Draco said he didn't need to; his clothes would find him. Hermione didn't smile the whole while he was there, she looked like she was about to cry every second, Draco looked concerned; Hermione didn't look him in the eyes the rest of the day.  
  
At 9pm she was ready, Draco had his trunk of a couple of pairs of clothes, Hermione mounted her broom, Draco his, Draco sent an owl to Prof. Dumbledore, explaining everything, he knew he would understand, they left.  
  
Hermione felt great, she felt the wind hit her full on, she gathered speed, she smiled, she loved flying, she had never been good in her early years at Hogwarts but Harry had given her private lessons and she became better. At the thought of Harry, Hermione shook angrily; it was his fault! If he hadn't been so blind to the fact that she loved Draco, she would never of had to go.  
  
"We're here." Draco whispered to Hermione, flying closely to Hermione, she nodded and they flew down towards a mansion, she hoped that it wasn't the Malfoy's house, but then she remembered that he was good friends with Snape, this didn't exactly cheer her up.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and saw her nervousness; he touched her arm, Hermione jumped.  
  
"It's alright, this isn't my dad's house." He said as if reading her mind, she laughed nervously, 'as if he would of bought me there anyway.' She smiled and walked in.  
  
She walked in and gasped.  
  
The house was top in toe in colours she had only dreamed about; there was paintings, antiques, Entertainment system, heaps of non-magical artefacts and books. Hermione looked over the room; its pearly white walls glistened with anticipation.  
  
"Welcome, to my house."  
  
"You-your house!" She spluttered out, Draco chuckled.  
  
"You didn't expect me to live with my dad forever did you?"  
  
"This is a mansion! Not a house!!"  
  
"Well. I guess it could be considered-." He saw the look on Hermione's face and laughed again.  
  
"I'm gonna like staying here for a while." She said, placing her bags on the floor.  
  
"No, your don't put your bags there." He said, he pickled them up, signalled Hermione to follow him and went upstairs.  
  
They went walking for what seemed like forever, and then they ended up at a room.  
  
"Enjoy." He said, bowing as he opened the door, Hermione walked in and gasped.  
  
The room had everything se had always wanted, a huge king-sized bed, black drapes, a bathroom suite, two windows overlooking a beautiful garden, and a bookshelf top to toe with books on subjects that Hermione looked ready to devourer.  
  
"Hmmm.. Interesting choice." He said looking around the room, Hermione looked at him in a puzzled way.  
  
"This room is enchanted to fit the owners pacificate wants, I like your room, here, look!" He said, pointing on a gold plaque on the outside of the door, engraving itself magically was the words- 'Hermione's chosen room,' Hermione grabbed Draco and cried for happiness, loss and pain, Draco hugged her back.  
  
"What does your room look like?" She asked through sniffs, Draco smiled.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
They went another winding passage and came to a solid oak door, it looked very old but sturdy, Draco opened the doors, Hermione's eyes went round at the sight.  
  
The room looked very deep and meaningful, the walls looked torn and there were black drapes, but they looked like they had been slashed, the bed looked magnificent, it looked wrecked but so beautiful at the same time, it reflected Draco's feelings, torn and lost. Hermione stood motionless, Draco seemed troubled at her reaction, he guessed it wasn't the room that a millionaire would hold, and Hermione turned to him and smiled.  
  
"It's magnificent!"  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione and twirled her inside his room, the door shut behind them, instantly the room visibly brightened, she laughed in happiness, Draco kissed her, she loved it, they would be together forever, nothing could stop them being together now..  
  
%%%%Meanwhile at Hogwarts%%%%  
  
"Where is she?" Harry demanded as he bought his fist down on Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"I do not know, but I do not see fit for you to take your anger out on me."  
  
"I don't care, now tell me, where is she?"  
  
"I do not know, I just received this letter from Draco, that's all the news I have." Harry re-read the letter in his hands, he crumpled it up.  
  
"Why would she go? It makes no sense! She wouldn't walk out like that!"  
  
"Maybe something happened that pushed her away?" Dumbledore said, Harry froze and looked at him, 'that wouldn't drive her away, surely not!' He clenched his teeth.  
  
"Hermione needs to be rescued from Malfoy! Who knows what he is doing to her!" Dumbledore merely sighed, Harry stormed off, Dumbledore rubbed his eyes; he was getting old.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Draco baby?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Do we have to get up?"  
  
"Not unless you wanted to." Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to Draco,, she loved being with him, she felt so safe, she never ever wanted to get up again, she would stay here till she died, she kissed Draco and went to have a shower.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah baby?"  
  
"Want breakfast?"  
  
"Ok." She could here Draco walking downstairs as she got out of the bathroom, she felt great, she would never have to see anyone of her 'fiends' again, should could stay here for all eternity if she asked Draco, he was such a darl, she loved him so much, she wriggled as she went downstairs in her bathrobe, Draco dragged her close to her and kissed her, she backed away smiling.  
  
"Have a shower, you stink." She said laughing, Draco sighed and like a little boy obeying his mother, went up and had a shower, Hermione made some real breakfast while he gone. "Mmmm. Smells good." He said while coming down, Hermione smiled, she placed two eggs and bacon on his plate, Draco took no notice, he smelt Hermione.  
  
"Mmmm. I knew it was you that smelt great." He said smiling, Hermione smiled and kissed Draco, and they sat down and had breakfast.  
  
Hermione had a great time at Draco's, no one told her that Draco or her were scum, no one threatened to disown her, and Hermione noticed that every time that she entered Draco's room, it seemed a little bit more happier, Hermione smiled deeply as she lay in bed and hugged Draco, she didn't know why Draco gave her a separate room, she never used it.  
  
One day while looking through the daily prophet, Hermione saw an article that made her groan out loud, Draco, with some bread in his mouth, came and read it behind, he almost choked after he read it.  
  
'MISSING GIRL, REWARD OF 1000 GALLONS!!  
  
Yesterday at 6:50 pm, a worried-looking Harry Potter walked into the ministry of magic's office and stated that his friend had been kidnapped and he was willing to give out 1000 galleons to the person kind enough to bring her back to him.  
  
"She was kidnapped from Draco Malfoy, if anyone has information about his whereabouts, can you please contact me?" Quoted Harry as our investigators were interviewing him, as we know, Mr. Draco Malfoy is the son of a good employee Mr. Lucious Malfoy, he has no comment on the matter, neither does his wife Narcy, (Ok, so I don't know her name, big whoop!)  
  
Hermione Granger is in her early twenties, she has bushy brown hair and brown eyes, she is very pretty and if anyone has information of the whereabouts of Miss Hermione Granger, could they please contact the Ministry of Magic immediately.'  
  
Underneath was a picture of Hermione, she groaned at the fact that it was such a bad photo, she slumped into her chair and looked glassy eyed, into the crackling fire.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll understand once they arrive." Hermione looked at him puzzled, but then understood, it had said that Draco had kidnapped her, he was going to get into trouble, and it was all her fault, she started to cry deeply into his shoulder, Draco held her, suddenly, someone knocked on their door.  
  
"SON!!" Roared an angry Lucious Malfoy, Draco jumped and ran to the door, Lucious walked in and saw Hermione, crying and looking at the paper, he looked form her, to the paper, to Draco, and back to Hermione, he nodded.  
  
"Why is she here?"  
  
"She wanted to get away from Hogwarts."  
  
"Is this true?" He barked at Hermione, she jumped and nodded.  
  
"The ministry will be here soon, if she isn't crying and I'm here, it will look far more convincing." Draco nodded and tole Hermione to follow him, she did as she was told, when she was all done up, she came back done, no doubt about it, the ministry was here.  
  
"Miss Granger, you're here!" Cried one of the workers.  
  
"I told you she was here didn't I?" Lucious answered coolly, the lady turned scarlet.  
  
"Move out of the way!" Yelled a man, making his way through the crowd.  
  
"Get away from me!" Hermione shrieked as Draco stepped in front of her, causing the man to crash into Draco, Hermione screamed and tried to rescue Draco, she felt hands pick her up, she was trying to get out of the hands, she saw Draco, unconscious, she screamed and tried to get to him, she heard Lucious call from behind her.  
  
"Don't move silly girl, he's alright!" Hermione blushed, Lucious out her down and her awoke Draco, Hermione looked at the ministry workers, the all had their wands out, ready to stun Lucious Malfoy and Draco.  
  
"STOP!" She yelled at the top of her voice. The ministry workers froze as if someone had just stunned them.  
  
"I WAS NOT KIDNAPPED!" She yelled, The ministry workers looked up at her.  
  
"I was never kidnapped, I wanted to get away from Hogwarts and asked if Draco would like to take me somewhere, he agreed, what Harry told was nothing, he was the one that made me upset in the first place, Draco didn't kidnap me!" She said loudly, she instantly heard quills scratching paper; she took no notice and instantly went to Draco's side, he was conscious but looked tired.  
  
"Come on, we better get you to your room." Lucious mumbled as he lifted Draco onto his feet.  
  
"Yeah, sure, sleep." Draco mumbled, Hermione told the ministry workers to get out and shut the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'FALSE SAYINGS TURN TO TRUTH!  
  
As everyone is quite aware, we were told that Miss. Hermione Granger was kidnapped from Hogwarts on Tuesday, 5th September. These accusations were false!  
  
"While arriving at Mr. Draco's house, I knew something wasn't right, it did not look like a kidnappers house, it looked quite beautiful, and it wasn't very guarded." Reported Gill France, worker for the Ministry in the department of law enforcers.  
  
Inside the house, a totally different story took place.  
  
Miss. Hermione Granger looked like she had just woken up and was getting ready to eat breakfast, he looked quite confused at the event of 20 Ministry workers entering her house, she told everyone to stop wen Harold Therms tackled Draco and knocked him unconscious. She told everyone that in fact she wasn't kidnapped and that she was really just taking a break from her job, at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hermione also stated that under no time she was under any harm or harassment form the alleged kidnapper Draco Malfoy, his name has been cleared of all charges.'  
  
Hermione smiled as she read the paper, she showed it to Draco who just smiled and kissed Hermione.  
  
Hermione had everything packed, she had to return to Hogwarts now, there was no escaping it, she was caught out and now she would have to face the consequences, she sighed heavily as she trudged over to Draco's car and got in, they entered the pacificate fireplace Dumbledore had ordered them to go in and whizzed into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said bowing as the duo walked out of the fireplace, Hermione felt weak as she sat in a chair opposite Dumbledore's desk.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Well, what you think? Pretty cool huh? I wished that Hermione would stay there, but, what fun would that be! Anyway, please review, luv ya'll who reviewed! Fenix. 


	8. Adam and Eve and the Forbidden fruit

Sorry chickadees for da wait, I have been grounded, but no to worry, I have 2 new chappys!!! Hooray for me!!! (Oh, the number of chappy's is small cause I got food poisoning from making a popcorn/pie thing, it was disgusting!!)  
  
###########################################################  
  
Hermione sat down on the chair opposite Albus, he looked very old, he had aided in the death of Voldemort in their 6th year and it had taken great amount energy to strengthen Harry to the required level, but now, he looked like a vulnerable old man.  
  
"Albus, I know that-."  
  
"Hermione please, there is no need to explain your actions, Draco here wrote me a letter the day you left explaining that you shall be leaving for a while and that he must look after you, if he hadn't of written it, I'm sure the Ministry would have been to your place a lot quicker." Hermione nodded, she was happy that he at least understood, but there was no excuse for what she did, whether she was sad or not, she shouldn't of left.  
  
"Sir, are we going to get, like, punished.." Draco trailed off but looked at Albus waiting for an answer.  
  
"You shall not receive detentions, (Hermione could of sworn she saw his mouth twitch) I understand your actions Draco; you were helping out Hermione, as I also understood yours.  
  
"But that still doesn't explain the fact why you ran away, why didn't you at least seek help? There are other teachers who would be more then welcome to help you out, under the circumstances, Harry shall not be teaching anymore, after what I heard after that night, I seemed it was, ah, best if he wasn't around.. Hermione." Albus ended, looking at Draco though, they got the picture; Harry wanted Draco dead for kidnapping Hermione.  
  
"Ummm... Albus?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"How come Harry said I was kidnapped?"  
  
"Surely you would have known his antiques by now, he just wanted you back at Hogwarts where you two couldn't be together all the time, surely you don't think he REALLY thought you were kidnapped?" Albus smiled when Hermione blushed.  
  
"S-sorry sir, I guess I should have seen it coming, he was just trying to keep me under his control." Hermione said, she almost whispered the last part, Albus pretended he went temporarily deaf and didn't ask what she meant, he bid them good night and they left.  
  
Hermione and Draco went out, Draco slung his arm over her shoulder and Hermione sighed deeply as they walked, it was a long day, they had been talking for some time, they could just make out a few students running across the lawn and Filch chasing them Hermione smiled to herself, 'That was us in our first year, I remember the duel Draco made with Harry that he never showed up for.' She thought of Harry and a tear fell down her cheek, 'We used to be such good friends, why didn't he like who I chose to be with, couldn't he see we were in love?' Draco saw Hermione thinking and looked over where she was looking, he saw the kids and chuckled softly, 'First year.'he thought as he went to his room, he kissed Hermione good night and she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione went back to normal classes that Monday, she felt more refreshed, true, she hadn't talked to Ginny and was secretly hoping she wouldn't have to, the only friend she had now were the teachers and Draco, she smiled to herself as she sat down to eat breakfast, everyone had been notified of their arrival but the students still stared at Hermione and Draco, as if waiting for something to happen, but they were thoroughly disappointed.  
  
"We haven't got a DADA teacher again." Draco whispered to Hermione.  
  
"I realised that." Hermione said looking down, Draco shook himself.  
  
"I know, it's just-err- shouldn't Dumbledore be in.. what the hell IS Dumbledore doing?" Hermione looked over to Prof. Dumbledore, he was walking to class? Hermione shook her head and rubbed her eyes and blinked, yep he sure was! Hermione gasped and started laughing, this was going to be interesting, who would of suspected that Albus would be taking classes again!  
  
"That was an amazing lesson!"  
  
"Did you see how he used his wand!"  
  
"A wizard if I ever knew one!" Students were chatting excitedly the whole day Hermione smiled everyone was commenting on how well Dumbledore was on teaching a class, she continued walking and bumped into the last person she wanted to.  
  
"Hi Ginny!" Hermione said smiling, but inside bracing herself for all the insults.  
  
"Good day, Prof. Granger, how nice it is today." Ginny said, obviously grinding her teeth and trying to keep herself at lashing down Hermione's throat, just then Draco stood beside Hermione, Hermione beamed inside seeing Ginny's reaction, Ginny turned around and stormed off.  
  
"Ha, look at her, hot-head coming through." Draco said as they watched Ginny storm off. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well, she has to get use to-it." She said, looking at the students watching them, she shooed them away and went to lunch, she felt better now for some reason.  
  
At breakfast the next day, an owl arrived for Hermione, she opened the letter and stared at it, literally, she just sat there, staring, not moving her eyes to follow the words, just stared, she shook herself and read again, making sure she read right.  
  
'Dear Hermione, it's Harry here, I know you're probably pissed at the other night, I'm sorry I did that to you, I wish I could turn back the clock, I was hoping you could forgive me? Well, I see how you feel about him, and, if whether you're willing to give me a go or not, I'll never be able to accept you as a friend anymore, I have been trying to tell you how I felt for so long, I really think we could have something going on, Ron is very pissed but still wants to be friends, everyone still loves you very much, especially me, and, don't worry about Ginny, in fact, I think she's actually jealous of you, she has a crush on Draco, don't tell her I told you, don't tell Draco either, I hope this receives you well, love, Harry.'  
  
Hermione stared at it again, 'he loves me?' Hermione thought, she didn't realise that breakfast was over, Draco tapped her on the shoulder and jumped, Draco smiled, Hermione returned it, feeling very mechanical as she did, she got up and left for her lesson.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked nervously as everyone went to leave.  
  
"Yes Ginny?" Hermione replied, still keeping her teacher voice.  
  
"Um, well, I want to apologise, I shouldn't have acted like that, in fact, it's actually because, well, I'm a bit.."  
  
"Jealous?" Hermione whispered, Ginny bit her lip, nodded then looked to the ground; she was ashamed of herself.  
  
"It's alright, I understand, it would have been better if you just told me in the open, it would of made me feel a lot lousier." Hermione said, Ginny sighed when Hermione smiled.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione, I just didn't know what to do, I'm sorry if it was I who made you go, well, Harry likes you and I like Draco, it wasn't very hard to figure what happened next." Hermione nodded knowingly, she was happy that she was talking civil to Ginny, it made everything so much more easier, but at the same time, so much more confusing.  
  
"Well, can I have him?" Ginny asked smiling, Hermione playfully punched her arm and they walked out together, Hermione's heart felt lighter, Ginny felt better about herself now, she wouldn't have to hide anymore.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco called to her as she was leaving the Great Hall, several students turned around to watch the show; Draco rolled his eyes and told Hermione to follow him.  
  
"Harry just sent me this note." Draco stated, thrusting the note to Hermione once they entered a deserted room. Hermione rolled eyes and read the note, she felt a smile creep on her face.  
  
'Dear Draco (There was a word that looked suspiciously like Malfoy but it was crossed out repeatedly), I know that you have Hermione now and I am sorry inconvenience that sending the two of you back to Hogwarts might have caused, although I must explain my actions.  
  
'As you know me and Hermione have been friends for a LONG time, and I have fallen for her, I will do anything to get her to be mine but, if she is unwilling, you better take care of her or else I will have your blood. Good day, Harry.'  
  
"Not exactly the friendly note I was expecting eh?" Draco said smiling at Hermione's reaction.  
  
"Well, he did put in all the essentials a note needs, the greeting, the reason, the threat, then the disturbing last thought, then a farewell." Hermione said looking at Draco, she hadn't kissed him for so long, and, this was a deserted room, she held Draco's hand, she moved her head and gently kissed Draco, she knew she shouldn't but it was like Adam and Eve, she was tasting the forbidden fruit, she couldn't resist, it was her desire.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Ok, I know it a bit short, but still, it is good right? Please review (Puppy eyes!!) well, if you saw me make puppy eyes it would make you scared. well, pretend a hot babe was making puppy eyes! Now, review please!! 


	9. Fred and George r back, Ginny's secret

Draco backed away, Hermione moaned, Draco laughed quietly.  
  
"You're completely hopeless." He said, Hermione just moaned louder.  
  
"I'm in love you twit, and you're supposed to be too." She said grabbing onto Draco jacket; he didn't want her to let go, but, he knew they'd have to go to classes, Draco smelt her hair when he kissed her, 'Strawberries.' he thought, they checked to see they looked respectful, then, walked out and to their classes.  
  
"Good morning class." A murmur swept throughout the room. "Today we shall be learning how to transform fellow students into animals." An applause broke out through the seventh years, Hermione smiled, she remembered her first time at turning a person into an animal, it was long before seventh year, that's all she could say! She smiled to herself remembering that glorious day, last day of 6th year, and, turning Draco Malfoy into 'the amazing bouncing ferret' once again, it almost bought a tear to her eye.  
  
"Ok, class, pair up and we'll do the basics, first we'll learn the wand movements, then in incantation, not the other way around this time." She said, her eyes hanging on a pig-tailed girl with rosy cheeks, partially guilty of an accident between her and another classmate, Hermione made the mistake of teaching them the incantation before the wand movement, lets just say the victim is still trying to grow ALL of her hair again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Hermione was walking to lunch when she heard Ginny calling her.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Wait up! I've got something to tell you!" Hermione spun around, Ginny crashed into her, and their books went flying, narrowly missing a flock of first-years who scattered screaming.  
  
"You must call me Prof. Granger." Hermione said smiling, Ginny laughed.  
  
"S-sorry Her- Prof Granger." Ginny said panting, Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley?" Ginny scrunched her nose at being called this; Hermione smiled but ignored it.  
  
"Ummm... What was I sent to do.. OH YEAH! Teacher thingy in the thingy!" She said, but Hermione looked puzzled.  
  
"Oh, well, that's a relief, before you said that I had no idea what you were talking about!" She said, Ginny laughed and then something clicked.  
  
"Staffroom!" Hermione thanked Ginny and ran to the staff room, she entered the hall leading to it running, she slowed down to a halt before she opened the door, she calmed herself down, got a glass of water, sculled it down, vanished it and entered.  
  
"Ahhh... Hermione, I expect you received my message?" Hermione nodded and sat down, trying to calm her breathing, 'Oh, I hope my nose isn't flaring, it always does that whenever I'm puffed!' No one commented on the inflaming of Hermione's nose the whole meeting.  
  
"Now, as everyone knows, we have a special activity for Christmas, (Nods, Hermione stared, 'Damn, a little bit late and I'm already out of the hoop.'.) now, we shall present the school with the news tonight at dinner, Hermione, you shall lead Fred and George."  
  
"Ummm... Albus, may I ask what is going on?" Albus smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, while you were coming, we were discussing a special request for Christmas, so, for Christmas, we shall have a little, 'Reunion' if you'd like to call it, but, it is more like a welcome back thing, see, after Fred and George left, I have never quite forgotten the little, 'present' they left for dear old Umbridge." Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit, she thought beck to fifth year and remembered the swamp, she held back a giggle, she realised that Draco was also smiling, he hated her, it was only because she gave him authority that he liked her, or, I should say, pretended to like her.  
  
"Yes, but, why are they coming back? I mean, we usually don't chase up students and let them come back."  
  
"Well, your logic astounds my Hermione, it always did in a matter of fact, aint that right Fred?" George said, entering the staff room, Draco sneered, 'they went to the kitchens.' They had some food in their hands and were drinking butterbeer, Hermione jumped up and ran to them, she was so happy they were here, she missed having a good laugh and watching Filch get crossed, she suddenly looked in his direction and saw him scowling, Fred saw this and winked at Hermione, who only laughed.  
  
"Well, I would like you to meet our new DADA teachers, Mr Weasley's!" Hermione beamed as they sat down in seats, suddenly, a question popped in her head.  
  
"Uh- what about the store?"  
  
"Why do you think there are two of us-?"  
  
"-So one can manage while the other teaches!" Fred said, ending George's sentence, Hermione just nodded and smiled, this was the best Christmas present ever!  
  
"Hey, want to catch up?" Fred asked Hermione while walking out of the staff room, Hermione nodded; she spotted Draco.  
  
"We have a LOT of catching up to do." Fred and George smiled, they didn't mind Hermione seeing Draco, they thought it was quite funny, in fact, Hermione thought they took everything a bit too funny sometimes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man! I don't think I've ever seen anyone get under that guys skin as much as I did when I saw him after he heard the news about you and Draco!" Fred roared with laughter while George told the story of Ron, Hermione was in tears.  
  
"-And- and then, get this, he tries to threaten! I mean, my little brother! The one who I gave a job to, threatening me!" Fred clapped his hand and George roared, Hermione loved seeing those two as a pair again, she missed their stupidness, well, they weren't really stupid, just not interested in school, they were actually quite smart, Hermione was absolutely fascinated by their inventions, they gave her free samples, they were, well, there's no other word, AWSM!! (A/N: ok, that might not be a real word, but, it stands for awesome, it just my way of shortening, only, in this it didn't shorten because now look at what you made me write!)  
  
"Hey Hermione, what going on with you and Mal-I mean, Draco?" Fred said; Hermione tried to ignore the error.  
  
"Well, as you know, he did save me. (Fred and George nodded, not needing an explanation) and well, we became friends, I mean; I didn't know it was going to end out how it did, it just, well, did! And, I wouldn't take any of it back." Hermione said ending her speech, both Fred and George nodded, and then broke into smiles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wait till Ron hears this!"  
  
"You better not!" Hermione chased the boys all around Hogsmade the rest of the afternoon.  
  
"We-well, that was en-en-entertaining!" Fred puffed as they made their way back to Hogwarts, Hermione and George were laughing, after Fred caught his breath, he laughed too.  
  
"Meh, George was always the sportier one."  
  
"Yes brother dear, but, you were the most inventive." Fred smiled superiorly and they cracked up again.  
  
Fred and George were in Hermione's room, they would go to their owns, but due to the sharing part, they were waiting for Dumbledore to give them separate rooms.  
  
"So, what you gonna say when you introduce us?"  
  
"Ok, heres what I've come up with so far- 'Welcoming, the two dunderheads of year 2003, when they tragically left due to misfortune, Fred and George!" Fred and George took turns in bowing and the other clapped them on, Hermione just laughed.  
  
"Well, maybe you can work on the dunderheads part, but, other then that, it pretty good!" Fred said smiling.  
  
"Ok, maybe I should 'compliment' you some more, like, 'lost in jokes, these men were subjected to violence as their only support, as they went through brutal bashing from Crabbe and Goyle, crying-." But Hermione couldn't finish, Fred and George had just tackled her and were tickling her into a laughing fit.  
  
"Apologize!" Fred said, raised and twirling his fingers.  
  
"I- I surrender!" Hermione yelled between pants.  
  
"We asked you to apologize, not surrender!" George yelled, plunging his hands to her sides.  
  
"I surrender! I'm sorry! Get off of me!" Hermione said, she was getting light-headed and was laughing hysterically.  
  
"I think we taught her a lesson!" George said triumphantly, Fred slapped his brothers back.  
  
"Got that right." Hermione stood up, her legs were a little bit wobbly, and she fell to the ground, causing them all to laugh harder.  
  
Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Hey Draky, come in baby." Fred said in a girly voice, George sniggered.  
  
"What the-?" Draco came in, Fred and George were standing there laughing their heads off, and Hermione was silently cracking up.  
  
"Hi, my names Fred, I don't believe we've meet?" Fred extended his hand, Fred signalled that he didn't know him; Draco caught the idea.  
  
"New beginnings?"  
  
"Only the best for our Hermes." Fred said, Draco accepted his hand, Hermione beamed, 'new beginnings.' She thought to herself, she was so happy.  
  
"Oi, get up! You gotta introduce us today!" Hermione felt a pillow whirl at her at she got up groggily, she was flung back onto her bed and Fred hooted with laughter.  
  
"Fred, that wasn't nice, if she was to introduce us properly, we better be nice!" George said, extending his arm, Hermione didn't miss the mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"I'm not introducing you guys, oh no you don't." Hermione said, springing up and grabbing her wand and yelled out a spell, Georges legs snapped together and he fell to the ground, his spider-bite skidded along the room (Give your friends a nasty surprise when a realistic spider crawls out and bites them!), Fred roared with laughter.  
  
"Our Hermes is growing up!" Fred stated, laughing at George's feeble attempts to escape, Hermione pointed her wand at Fred and put him in a full- bodied bind lock, it was Georges turn to roar with laughter. Hermione let them go when she was ready.  
  
"Why in the world did you invent these?" Hermione asked, lifting the spider.  
  
"Ron was the real brain behind this one." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, and he was oh-so surprised when we tested it on him, I guess it was like a match made in heaven." George said, wiping a fake tear from his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes and told them to go to their rooms, and they left, after they left, Draco knocked on the door.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione called, she flung the door open and pulled him inside to be greeted with a long kiss, Draco didn't back down, he loved getting welcomes like this; he smiled and kissed her harder.  
  
'Hermes, we're bored!' Hermione smiled and almost choked on her egg roll as she read the note, she quickly scribbled a note to them.  
  
'Go invent something!' She gave it to the owl and it zoomed off, Draco looked puzzled and she handed him the note, he grinned and chuckled, Hermione smiled  
  
Throughout the day, Hermione kept going to their rooms, making sure they hadn't blown anything, they thoroughly enjoyed the attention, once Hermione had walked in, the whole room looked blown to pieces! She shrieked and George folded up his blanket and she saw that it was just an illusion, 'Bloody blankets of perish, just when I thought I'd seen it all' she thought madly as they both cracked up laughing, (A/N: the room was not harmed during the production of this scene.)  
  
Hermione was sitting at dinner, she was excited, her two friends were joining her at Hogwarts, and she was ecstatic!  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you'd all be as kind as to lend me your ears for a second." Hermione was thoroughly reminded of the extendable ears, she stifled a giggle. "Tonight it is a great honour to welcome back two of Hogwarts most- uh- uplifting students." Dumbledore said beaming at everyone, the Griffindor students sniggered.  
  
"Now, to re-introduce, your new- DADA- teachers, Fred and George Weasley!" The whole room erupted with cheers and claps, Fred and George pretended to have just run a race and bowed and blew kisses to the ladies, Hermione laughed as they sat down, Hermione beamed as they were on her right.  
  
"Now, after that glorious welcome." He was cut off by another loud clapping, Fred and George stood up again and bowed, Dumbledore beamed, Hermione was so happy, Draco was here, Ginny still liked her, there shall be those two back, yes, life was sweet!  
  
"So, what did you guys invent tonight?" Hermione asked, Draco was leaning over Hermione to listen.  
  
"We didn't invent, we basically went to Hogsmade and checked out our store."  
  
"What? But-but I?"  
  
"Hello! It is called lesson time you twit!" George said, Hermione blushed and stayed quiet.  
  
"Hey, you guys need someone to help at the store, on holidays I mean." Draco asked, George howled with laughter, Fred spoke for him.  
  
"Man, just because we forgot about our differences, doesn't mean Ron had, he still wants your blood man!" Draco smiled at this, Hermione giggled.  
  
"So, you say you have spiders." Hermione rolled her eyes, she switched seats with Draco and just listened to their conversation the whole night, she felt her eyes droop and left dinner before anyone else.  
  
"'Mione! Wake up 'Mione!" Draco said, practically bouncing on her bed.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Today's Friday!" He said; he stopped jumping at looked at her in disgust at how she could have possibly forgotten, Hermione split into a grin.  
  
"Fine, I'm up, I'm up."  
  
Hermione barely crawled through the day, everyone was talking about Fred and George the whole day, she bumped into George a few times that day, he was teaching this week and Fred was taking care of the store.  
  
Hermione sprinted down to the dungeons, she felt great, she knocked on the door, and Draco answered it almost immediately.  
  
"Was worried you forgot we're my place was!" He said mockingly looking hurt, Hermione laughed as he dragged her in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes baby, I love you more then anything in the world, if I was to die to help someone I loved live, it would be you." By the time Draco had finished, he was on his elbows looking deeply into Hermione's eyes; she felt a tear go down her cheek.  
  
"I love you too baby." Hermione said, pulling Draco down to kiss her again.  
  
"Yo? Anyone seen my bag?" George yelled to the Griffindor common room, everyone looked to see whom it was and split into a grin, Ginny came running up.  
  
"You're here! You're here!" Ginny said, Fred grabbed in a one-arm hug, George took his turn shortly afterwards.  
  
"Hey, George, this what you looking for?" A student which George and Fred used for a guinea pig when they got their snivering snackboxes, handed them a bag, George thumped on the back.  
  
"You're a good man Julian," George said, Julian beamed.  
  
"So, who wants to buy-?"  
  
"Fred!" Ginny yelled, they all laughed and George shrugged, they left the common tower and went to theirs rooms.  
  
"Draco, don't stop, don't." Hermione was on the bed while Draco was pushing harder and harder every time Hermione moaned, Hermione shrieked with delight as he pushed up against her, they put a silencing charm on the room.  
  
"Oh god, that was beautiful." Hermione moaned, Draco laughed and ran his hand up her thigh, she shivered but only because it was cold, she liked it none the less.  
  
"Oh god, I feel great, again?" Hermione didn't even need an answer, Draco kissed her gently and they rolled on top of each other, Hermione yelled out in delight as Draco pushed up against her again, she loved it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Hermes, where were you all yesterday?" George while pulling up a seat next to her, she blushed but didn't speak; Fred sniggered.  
  
"I think she was getting reacquainted with Draco." Fred whispered to George but it was loud enough for Hermione to hear, she only blushed deeper.  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you after breakfast?" Ginny asked Hermione, Hermione nodded.  
  
"What's up Gin?"  
  
"It's about, Draco!" she hissed, Hermione smiled and pulled Ginny into a deserted room.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Ummm.. I think I really do- well- uh- how can I say this? - Love him!"  
  
###########################################################  
  
Da-da-dummmmm, well, what you think? FRED AND GEORGE ARE BACK! They are my fav characters, I just had to include them, well, in my other story one well... I can't tell, read it yourself! Thnx everyone for reviewing! Love ya'll!!! Fenix-04 


End file.
